


The Three Goddesses

by RubberSamus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dollification, Erotica, F/F, Hypnosis, Latex, Mind Control, Suspense, memory play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberSamus/pseuds/RubberSamus
Summary: A young detective is hot on the trail of a series of strange disappearences around the city. A large number of people have gone missing, some without a trace, others leaving only dubious messages behind! Will she be able to solve the case, or just find herself spiraling too deeply down the rabbit hole?_____________________________"I had no aim in life, no goals, no path for myself...but now..." she slid her hands over her curves, around her perky, ample breasts and all the way to her firm, toned thighs. "Like this... I can be a Goddess..."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	The Three Goddesses

Nina found herself trapped in a dark room. Peering around did nothing to ease her panic as she searched desperately for an exit, but none could be found. She inspected every wall, turned over every vague object—each completely indiscernible, just shapes and shadows that seemed to appear and vanish without order as she clawed through the formless, dark box she was in. It was her job to find answers, yet as her mind raced there were none to be found. None of this made any sense, she realized—and then, a moment of clarity. Of course, this had to be a dream! She just needed to wake up. She closed her eyes, accepting the darkness, embracing it, and she counted:

"One...  
Two...  
Three!"

Her eyes shot open as she woke up with a start. She found herself in her bed again as relief washed over her. Nina caught her breath, using the blankets that were bunched up in her arms to dab at the sweat on her face. Falling back onto her pillow with a sigh, an arm reached out for the phone on her bedside table and tapped on the screen. The screen came to life: only eleven o'clock PM. Goodness. She needed to be at the precinct at six AM, and her alarm was set an hour and a half before then to give herself plenty of time to wake herself up. Groaning, she turned over in her bed after setting her phone back down, closing her eyes again in another attempt to rest.

She lost track of the passage of time as she tossed and turned, struggling to lose consciousness. Just as she began to fall back into the gentle embrace of sleep, she heard a disturbing voice.

"Join us."

It was faint. She could barely make it out, and she wasn't entirely sure what she had heard at first. She ignored the voice—yet she heard it again, this time joined by others.

"You should listen."  
"You're trapped."  
"You need to give in."

As more voices joined the haunting chorus, they become more familiar, easier to hear. Louder. Stronger. Their familiarity only made their cries more disturbing. She squirmed with discomfort. Surely the sound was in her head, yet...

"You need to be controlled."  
"You have no free will."  
"You are just a puppet."

The words were real. They were coming from her phone. Nina could feel the words pulling on her like invasive tendrils. Even as she opened her eyes, still inside her own bedroom, the sound could not be silenced. She could hear the words so loudly, so clearly. Friends, family, co-workers, they were the ones yanking at her mind and filling her with powerlessness. She couldn't take it. The voices needed her. They demanded her attention. She couldn't ignore them. She reached for her phone...

Silence. Nina's phone came to life, displaying the time once more. Four o'clock AM. Half an hour before her alarm. It wasn't a dream. She knew there had been voices, from an unknown source. Never before had a dream been so clear. Doubt and unease shook her as she abandoned sleep, her body heavy and weak as she trudged to the bathroom. She couldn't shower yet. She needed to clear her mind first. Splashing some water on her face, Nina looked into the mirror to find exhaustion reflected back at her. Her dark eyes glared back at herself, disheveled hair a curled mess over her shoulders. Rubbing a towel over her eyes, she decided to start coffee and procure breakfast before bathing and clothing herself.

Drawn in a fluffy robe, she collapsed onto her couch. Having set a bowl of hot grits and a similarly scalding coffee on the table in front of her, she turned on the television mounted on the wall across from the couch. Moments later, the local news started playing on the screen.

"—and there's yet to be any new information about why these cases keep occurring, or what motive is behind the disappearances. While these cases seem to be completely unlike any human trafficking ring our state has seen before, Channel 5 News is here to help you protect you and those around you with these important safety tips:

First, always travel in groups. Especially never travel alone at night. Secondly, avoid suspicious offers or in-person transactions, such as those set up on an online marketplace. Third, report any messages that suggest sudden changes in personality, mood, or lifestyle before dropping contact entirely. All cases of strange messages have mentions of a desire to-"

Nina changed the channel after taking a long sip from her coffee. The news didn't know anything she didn't. After all, she had been assigned to the case as field detective. It was her job to know these things. Regardless, should the news have something important to say, she wasn't really in the mood to hear it. She was trying to clear her head, after all. Flipping to a show that she could simply keep on in the background as she ate, she checked her phone for messages. Finding a (disappointingly) empty inbox, she scrolled through her social media, but that too was a minefield, despite none of her friends being directly affected by these events.

Finishing her meal, Nina finally retreated to the shower, waiting for the gentle caress of steam before letting the water cascade over her. A simple, but effective daily comfort. Her phone sat on the countertop, playing her favorite music as she bathed. Still, her thoughts continued to drift back to the case. The truly troubling thing about each case was just how willing each victim seemed to be. None of the messages that had been sent to friends and family alluded to any kind of distress. True, this was a common tactic by captors, but the contents of each message were far too consistent to assume that the reality was that simple. Word around the station was that this was some kind of new cult, tricking people into abandoning their lives for some "higher purpose."

She shook her head, refocusing on her shower. She had a habit of spending too long in her thoughts under the water. Finishing up, she dabbed at herself with a towel before donning her bathrobe, wrapping her hair up. She walked through her monotonous morning routine, kicking small pieces of trash on her bedroom floor, mostly small bits of packaging or tissues. She put on what she usually wore to work: a dress shirt with grey slacks, as well as a tie. Just professional enough for her line of work. She spent another few minutes checking her phone, before heading out to the station.

The station itself wasn't anything special. It was situated downtown, meaning that getting to and from her place of work could be a hassle, but thankfully at this hour she faced little resistance. The station looked pretty ordinary on the outside, but on the inside it was clear that things were more chaotic than usual. As she made her way through the offices, she could tell that many were struggling to handle all of their paperwork. Normally the mornings would be quiet, but it seemed many friends and family members of newly missing persons would receive the dubious messages overnight, and would wake up to a bone-chilling realization. With how chaotic things were, there was no doubt that the chief would already be irate, ready to eviscerate the first person to draw his ire. Nina had a feeling it would be her. Sure enough, he was already yelling at some poor subordinate when she arrived at his office. Other officers seemed to tiptoe when passing his door, and it was hard to tell whether they simply wanted to listen or whether they were worried that making the smallest noise would draw him out. The conversation was quite clear as she stood near the door.

"No, you listen to me! I don't care how many cases you're dealing with! Your job is to get it done! I don't have time for your problems when I've got the mayor breathing down my neck! So figure it out!"

She could hear some indistinct mumbling before the door was pushed open, and a rather pale-looking officer trudged out of the office, looking defeated. She felt a lump growing in her throat; it was far too early in the morning to have to deal with this. The door having been left open, she could see a large and imposing man shuffling some papers on his desk. He seemed rather disheveled, his uniform wrinkled, his tie slightly loose, and short hair a messy mop. He either wasn't used to the longer hours that the state was pushing everyone to work, or he simply didn't care enough to maintain himself. Truly a personification of the disorganized police force. 

"Sir? You requ-" Nina barely got a single word out of her mouth before she was interrupted.

"I told you I'm too busy to... oh, you're the lady detective, aren't you?" His words came out as more of a groan than a question. At least he knew why she was here. "Close the door, I'll tell you what you need to know."

She held back a sigh as she closed the door behind her. Hopefully, staying her tongue would keep this brief.

"I was told you had a lead?"

"Yea, and a damn good one, so don't waste it." He fumbled around with a set of papers on his desk, looking through them before tossing a small file to Nina. "Not far from here there's a gentleman's club of sorts. Popular, I hear. One of my officers actually did something right for once and got a good lead from a club patron." He laughed to himself quietly. "Might be the dog was just covering for himself!"

She let him ramble quietly to himself while she glanced over the file she had been handed. There wasn't much in this particular file, which she was thankful for; the actual case file was massive at this point.

"Now where was I... oh, yes, the club. Apparently the dancers there have an affinity for rubber."

"Rubber, sir?" she asked.

"Yea, like full body stuff. Even their faces." She widened her eyes at him. A lot of the messages that had been received mentioned dolls and rubber. She could see why the connection might be important. Still, she could tell this was a small lead, but they needed to comb the entire city if they were going to solve this case.

"Right. I can go there right away then," she said with a nod.

The chief responded with a laugh, condescension in his voice. "Ha! Yea, right. The club doesn't open until late tonight! You'll have to do paperwork or whatever it is that you do when you're not wasting time bothering people for information."

Nina felt her hair stand on end. She had been dragged to work this early in the morning only for her lead to be completely inaccessible for another twelve hours? She had to hide her seething frustration, using the file to cover her face.

"Well? What are you still here for? Get the fuck out of my office, you can read that somewhere else!" She quickly obliged, careful not to forget herself and slam the door to his office. The last thing she needed was the wild bull chasing her out of the building. She sighed as she walked back to her car. Twelve hours... she supposed the best thing to do would be to check out the other businesses around the area, but she doubted they'd be open this early. Shaking her head, she climbed into her car, rubbing her temple with two fingers, resting her eyes for a moment before she pulled out.

The nightclub was on the west side of the city, a commercial area filled with small businesses and various shops. There was a commercial building within this ring of businesses, not but a few shops between it and the club. It wasn't a bad part of town; in fact, the gentleman's club itself seemed somewhat out of place. It wasn't at all because of its appearance, however; the building itself was clearly well maintained. "The Showroom" was displayed in large, clean lettering. It used rather minimalistic design in most of its architecture, likely to blend in with the rest of the businesses a little better, but it still seemed strange that a club like this would be in this part of town. All of the other clubs in the city were in a different district, grouped together to encourage bar hoppers to wander in with their loose wallets. Regardless, the location was worth noting. Nina took notice of each business in the area as well. There was mostly restaurants and small stores, and the commercial building housed a single business, a video game developer named Dream Corp.

She decided to try one of the restaurants first, one of the few businesses that would be open early. There were only a small handful of customers, and she showed her badge to the gentleman running the register.

"'Morning. I'm Nina, a detective looking into some suspicious activity in this area. Would you mind if I spoke to the manager?"

"Yeah, I'm the manager on duty, give me a second and I can talk." She needed to wait for the early morning rush to die down before he turned around the sign at the door and took her to the back. There was a small spot for them to sit, and she could hear the sounds of someone working in the kitchen. "So, what is it you wanted to know?" he asked, crossing his legs and leaning back in the chair.

Nina took out a small notepad and a pen, ready to take notes. "I'd like to know if you've noticed any strange activity in the area?"

The man sighed, an anxious look claiming his face, looking away from the detective. "This is about the disappearances, isn't it?" He shook his head. "Yeah, I have. Actually, one of my associates disappeared recently."

"Really? Are you able to tell me a little about what happened?" Nina's eyes were wide, but she quelled her excitement so that she wouldn't overwhelm the young manager.

"Yeah, of course." He paused for a moment, bringing a hand to massage his temples a little bit. Nina was patient, knowing that he may be dealing with some disturbing thoughts.

"Well, it was just a few days ago. She didn't come in for one of her shifts, and I tried calling her. No answer. I figured at first it was a no-call/no-show—those aren't too uncommon in this business—but then..."

He paused, taking a second to breathe, his eyebrows furrowed as he struggled to continue.

"She called back later that night. She told me... she'd found a new home. That she didn't need this place anymore. At first, I thought she'd just found a new job, and that maybe she'd been drinkin' or something. She'd sounded a little different, now that I think about it... but then..." He took another pause. "She said she'd 'joined the dolls'. That she'd 'become perfect'. I tried to ask her what the hell she was talking about but..." He sighed, covering his face with both hands.

Nina gave him a moment to breathe as she processed this information herself. It certainly sounded like she'd become one of the missing victims. The description of her message was on-point with the other cases.

"Can you describe her for me?"

"Yeah, yeah... sorry, I'm just a bit shaken. She was in her early twenties. Blonde, glasses, round face."

"Any personal details? Did you know anything about her?" asked Nina.

"Yea, actually. She was my employee for a few years, so I picked up some things. She lived on her own. Didn't do much outside of work as far as I know. Pretty reserved, but good with customers... I'm not entirely sure that she had any family living in this city. She never talked about them, at least."

Nina jotted down notes furiously, making sure not to miss a single detail. "What about the other businesses? Any people reported missing?"

"Not that I know of," he said, shifting in his seat. "We've all been working together to keep an eye out as a sort of 'neighborhood watch'. We have our own group chat and everything. The only ones on the block who haven't agreed to join are Dream Corp and The Showroom, for one reason or another."

"That so?" Nina nodded, putting her notebook away. "Then I'll have to go pay them a visit."

"Sure, just... be careful. Some of the other managers say that those places are pretty strange... the people who work there are a bit odd, if you can even get a hold of them. Sorry I couldn't be of more help," he said.

"Trust me, you've helped plenty." Shaking hands, the two of them parted ways as Nina returned to her vehicle, already weaving scenarios in her mind of how she might interrogate Dream Corp and The Showroom. She doubted the other shop owners would give her any additional information, so her focus was entirely on the elusive duo that stood out among the others. She parked her car as close to the complex as she could, waiting for the building to be open to the public. It was a somewhat small building, maybe three to four stories tall with glass double doors in the front, where she could see the lobby. As she watched the door, she noticed something curious.

"Strange," she said to herself. "No one's gone into the building. It opens in a few minutes, doesn't it?" She checked the time. I was just about 8 AM, when the building was open to the public on weekdays. Taking note, Nina left her car to head to the front door, where there was a buzzer next to the door itself. Pressing it, she waited, and soon a sweet, cheerful voice came out from the speaker.

"Hi there, welcome to Dream Corp! Are you here for business or just visiting?"

Nina thought carefully for a moment for replying, "I'm a visitor! I had some questions for your company!"

The voice was quiet for a moment before she heard a loud buzzing, and the quiet _clunk!_ of the door unlocking. She pulled the door open to walk into a rather clean and minimalist lobby. It was rather large for a video game company, with a tall, open ceiling and marble floors. A long, blue rug stretched across the floor from the door to a desk at the back of the room. Two large sets of double doors were at each side of the desk, which would presumptuously lead to the rest of the offices. A blue-haired woman stood at the desk in the back of the store, giving off a welcoming smile as Nina approached the desk. The woman stood under the Dream Corp's simple circular logo, wearing a simple pantsuit, something typical for a receptionist. Something about her was a little off-putting, though it likely was just the woman's noticeably heavy makeup.

"Hi there! Welcome to Dream Corp! Is there anything in particular I could help you with? Were you looking to take a tour? Unfortunately we don't really have tours open at the moment..." She made a thoughtful gesture while Nina gave her a small smile.

"Actually, I just had a few questions that I was hoping you could answer," she said, questions rushing through her head, deciding it would likely be best to conceal her full hand. "I was wondering if I could talk to one of the higher-ups here! I'm looking into some of the businesses here in the area and this one caught my eye in particular!"

"I'm happy to hear that, miss!" She gave Nina another blinding smile. "However, the managers aren't currently available. What was it that you wanted to know?"

Nina bit her tongue, still being cautious of her words. "Well, this is a game company right? How many people work here? It's interesting that a place like this is in this part of town,"

She paused, her smile fading lightly as she glanced down thoughtfully, before suddenly her face perked right back up again.

"We have exactly one-hundred and fifteen employees, including management!"

Nina gave her a look of surprise. "That many? Do they all work in this building?" She hadn't seen any other locations when she had looked into the company earlier.

"You've got it! This is our one and only base of operations!"

Nina felt the chill of suspicion run up her spine. If so many people worked here, then why did it seem like nobody was around? There wasn't any parking behind the buildings; the ring of businesses were totally closed off between them, with only storage areas behind them. Yet she hadn't seen anyone enter the building at all. Even now, the receptionist and the detective were eerily alone.

"Is that so? It seems awfully quiet today, I'm surprised we're the only ones here."

"Well, that's—" She was suddenly cut off as her face took on a stunned expression, before taking on a stern, serious look. Her voice was almost robotic as she spoke, a stark contrast to the bubbly way of speaking that she had used prior. "You're one of the business owners in the area wishing to talk to us about suspicious activity, aren't you?"

Alright, the receptionist was clearly onto her. There was no reason for Nina to bluff any further.

"Actually, miss, I'm a detective for the city police department. I was hoping that I could talk to the various businesses in the area to try and get a lead on everything that's been going on. You... wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

The receptionist's face returned to that blank, confused look for a moment, before suddenly shifting back to her vibrant smile. It was unnatural, as if she was switching between physical masks.

"Well why didn't you say so! I'd be more than happy to let you talk to one of our managers! This is a serious matter, after all, isn't it?" She kept her glowing smile as she brought her attention to the computer on the desk, typing on the keyboard in front of her. Soon, she heard the sound of a creaking door, the path to the next room now opened. As the pair of them walked towards it, she could see a long hallway leading to another set of doors. The receptionist gestured down the hall, giving Nina that same smile.

"You'll find the offices down this way. Just get through that door and someone else will guide you, I'll let them know that you're coming."

Nina glanced at the other woman, before slowly walking through the twin doors, hearing them start to close behind her. She stared down the hall, rather sterile and plain with vibrant blue doors at the very end. The layout was strange, especially considering how the building appeared on the outside, and the more she thought about it the more it confused her. She started to walk forward, her footsteps echoing off the linoleum, carrying her forward towards the door. The air smelled strange, and for some reason it reminded her of an auto shop. As she began to imagine what might be at the end of the door, she could hardly notice how slow her progress was, or how large the door seemed to be regardless of its distance.

She started to pick up her pace after several seconds, or perhaps a minute, her steps getting louder and louder as the sound bounced off the walls. It was rhythmic and steady, even as the room seemed to shift in front of her. She felt a strange sensation of confusion. No matter how fast she walked, the door seemed to never get closer. Her eyes must have been playing tricks. It seemed to be getting farther away, but she didn't dare look back to check her progress. She felt an invisible force on her, urging her forward, demanding that she kept looking at the door, that she continued to move forward, even if it felt like the room was starting to sway underneath her feet.

Something wasn't right. The air felt heavy, as though full of fog, and it mirrored the sensation of her thoughts racing through her mind. They were sluggish, dragging through a swamp of uncertainty, but still she charged forward, the only sharpness in her mind the sound of her feet across tile, like a frantic, echoing heartbeat.The strange aroma became stronger, and she recognized it as the smell of rubber. How long had she run? Why was she running? She needed to see behind this door, she needed to reach it, and yet the door never came, spiraling away from her.

She started to hear voices start to pierce through the fog, yet her clarity wouldn't return to her. The voices were familiar. Had she already heard them? The farther she walked, the louder they got. They were pulling her closer to the door, drawing her in, and she struggled to remember why she had come here in the first place. She could hear them now, desire calling out to her under the guise of curiosity. She needed to be here.

"Join us."  
"Become one of us."  
"Don't think."  
"Don't fear."  
"Submit."  
"You'll love it here..."

She could see the door opening ahead of her, the desire only growing stronger in her. There it was! Her escape, her solace, it was right in front of her ready for her to grasp! As the doors parted, her peripheral started to fog, her focus becoming entirely on the opening of the door. It was bright, yet the light wasn't unpleasant. It was warm, welcoming, inviting. As she peered into the light, she could see three figures standing in the doorframe. Their features were concealed in shadow, backlit by the light of the room behind them. They held out their hands for her.

She reached out...

Closer.

Stretching.

Running.

Towards her paradise.

Towards her answer.

Her answer...

What answer?

What was the question?

What was she looking for? She was...

Suddenly, something in her snapped, and she whirled back around to face the exit. Everything went silent in her mind. She could see the road in front of her, familiar buildings on the other side. She blinked, and she could hear the cars driving past her, and birds chirping nearby.

"What... happened?" She rubbed her head, searching her memory, but for the life of her she couldn't recall what she had been doing. She patted herself down, savoring the sensation of her clothes, of her hands pressing on herself, the sensation of being alive, until she found her phone in her jacket pocket.

"Huh? 6 PM already?" She looked down at her phone, puzzled, as the screen displayed the time to her. What had she done all morning? All afternoon? She had been talking to all of the store owners, right? Suddenly it hit her exactly what time it was.

"Shit! I'm supposed to be at the club right now!" She ignored the sharp hunger pangs in her stomach as she reoriented herself. She thankfully had enough clarity so simply walk to the nearby club, but the second she went to move, she realized just how groggy she felt. There was a thick haze over everything but her objective, so she did the only thing she could and dragged herself dreamily towards the club. There was already a line of patrons outside the club when she arrived, and she took a second to lean against the wall and collect herself.

 _Come on, Nina! Get it together! You're supposed to be running an investigation!_ She rubbed her temple, trying not to stand out too much in the crowd, though really the worst anyone might assume would be that she was early to get high that night. Soon, she was greeted by a woman wearing purple, but she didn't catch her face as she swayed and trudged through the doors of the club.

_Alright... Focus... This has to be the place, doesn't it? There has to be something suspicious around here..._

Yet, as she looked around and examined the nightclub, she found it to be overwhelmingly plain. She'd been to numerous nightclubs before, for both business and pleasure, and The Showroom didn't seem any different. A few separated stages, including a rather grand stage with plentiful seating at the very back. Beautiful women danced on the stages, but there was nothing strange or even spectacular about them. Patrons seemed to be already beginning to enjoy themselves in front of the stages or at the bar, while droning dance music played through speakers throughout the building. There was no sign of strange activity, nor any obvious reason why this had become such a popular venue. Though, maybe she just didn't have a firm grasp on the city's night life.

She sighed, taking a seat at a back table and trying to keep her wits about her. Everything around her was a warm, hazy fog, obstructing both her vision and her thoughts. She didn't know how long she had been sitting in the club, just idly looking around. Minutes felt like hours as she sat there, until she started to regain a bit of clarity.

 _There... really isn't anything suspicious about this place._ She felt the thought drift through her mind like a cloud. _I don't need to be here... I should go home_. _There is nothing to worry about_. Of course she didn't need to be here. It was just like every other nightclub. She stood up from her seat slowly, as if worried about falling, but after those thoughts drifted through her mind, she started to feel better. Happy, even! She'd worked hard all day, after all. She should reward herself by going home and drifting off to sleep!

She left the nightclub and her worries behind her, finding her way back to her car and driving home as the sun started to dip below the horizon. She felt better and better as she reached home, the fog completely lifted by the time she made it there. It wasn't long before she was in her kitchen to make herself some food, and then off to her bed. Suddenly, she felt the exhaustion of her long day overtaking her, caught once more in a daze as she started to undress herself, falling into her bed without so much as a sock covering her skin. Within seconds, Nina felt herself drifting off into the tender embrace of sleep.

That night, Nina was once again overwhelmed by wild and dubious dreams. She could hear familiar voices once more, though her vision remained completely black. Yet... something about the voices she heard was different this time.

"Join us."

At first, it wasn't clear exactly what had changed, except for the absence of her fear. She felt more… intrigued, by the voices. Curious. She wanted to hear more.

"You should listen."

Obviously, the voices agreed with her. She should keep listening to the voices.

"You're trapped."

There was something cathartic about hearing these words. Of course she was trapped. Perhaps...

"You need to give in."

... The voices wanted to set her free. Each word became enthralling. She felt warmth spreading over her body, engulfing her in wonderful bliss.

"You need to be controlled."

Wait. Something was wrong about this. Something in her tried to fight back, tried to ignore the siren song of the voices, to wrestle back control. She needed to stay in control, right? Even so...

"You have no free will."

... Listening felt too good. The warmth was creeping lower down her body, down past her hips and between her thighs. She could feel her own hand start to inch downwards, driven by desire. Pulled along quite similarly to...

"You are just a puppet."

Her hand plunged between her legs. Her vision remained obscured, but it mattered not to the deprived detective. She could feel her entire body throbbing with need and ecstasy, her fingers becoming damp with her own arousal.

"You should listen."  
"You're trapped."  
"You need to give in."  
"You need to be controlled."  
"You have no free will."  
"You are..."

Every word only added to the pleasure, and Nina's shaky breathing and quivering moans began to mix in with the voices, but never drowned them out. The heat filling her body began to feel overwhelming, her pleasure greater than any she'd ever provided herself. She could feel it starting to build, her entire body shaking from the intensity. Yet, she remained blind, savoring the wonderful dream that had overtaken her mind and body.

"You will listen."  
"You will be free."  
"You will give in."  
"You will be controlled."  
"You will not resist."

The words cascaded over her mind just as pleasure did her body, her knees bending and toes curling as she felt herself approaching the crest. Nina completely lost herself, obeying both her urges and the voices, and the pleasure felt so much better for it. She braced herself, craving climax as the echoing words crashed together in one final message as she reached her climax:

"You will become a doll."

Right as the pleasure peaked, Nina shot out of sleep, gasping and covered in sweat as her memory of the dream flew away just as quickly. The droning words had vanished in her mind as she gathered herself, her body still shaking from the overwhelming orgasm. She looked down at her hand to find it a mess; that certainly hadn't just been a dream. She groaned and attempted to leave her bed, only to find her legs completely gelatinous. It took what felt like an hour before she managed to pull herself out of bed, her skin sticking to the sheets as she moved. She went straight for the shower, not bothering to take her phone with her this time. She leaned against the shower wall as the water cascaded over her. She felt as though she was on autopilot as she tried to gather her thoughts. What had come over her? That wasn't any normal erotic dream, yet the details completely escaped her. She sighed and tried to focus on cleaning herself, the only noise she could hear the sound of rushing water.

As she started to dry herself off, in the absence of the artificial rain she could hear the soft music coming from her phone. Her alarm, perhaps? Had she even checked the time? She patted herself dry hastily and searched for her phone in the sheets, finding the source of the noise.

Shit, it's the chief. Her phone displayed his caller ID, and she fumbled with it as she tried to swipe on the screen with her thumb.

"H-hello?"

"DETECTIVE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" The chief's voice blared thunderously from the speaker, nearly making her drop the phone again. Face red, she sheepishly brought the device back towards her ear. "I've been trying to contact you all morning! First you completely disappear yesterday without a trace, and now you're ignoring my calls? I'll have your ass for this, woman!"

Nina cringed at his sharp, demanding tone as she took a look at her call log. His words were a bit of an exaggeration—he'd only been calling her over and over for the past ten minutes. Curiously, however, there were several missed calls from the station the day before, despite Nina not having heard her phone go off once during her investigation.

"S-sorry, sir," she said in an exasperated tone. "I can make up for it with some extra paperwork..."

"Never mind that!" he barked. "I need you at the station, now. We can't start the interrogation without you, damn it! So double time!" With that, the phone beeped to indicate the end of the call, and Nina looked down at it in shock. Interrogation? Had they actually captured a suspect? The realization hitting her, Nina bolted for her closet, pulling on the simplest outfit she could find—no time to look her best today. She hastily prepared herself for the day, skipping breakfast entirely, and before long she was speeding down the road towards the precinct.

Once again, the precinct was in complete and utter chaos. No one seemed to be focused on their work as gossip and chatter spread across the room. One of the secretaries stopped her on her way in.

"Nina where have you been? The chief has been blowing his lid over you missing!"

"I know, I know." Nina said sheepishly. "Where is he?"

"Interrogation room #3. He's been in there all morning with the suspect. I... you should brace yourself, Nina."

Nina smiled, "Don't worry, I've talked him down before. It's nothing a bit of extra work can't fix."

"Not him," the woman said sternly. "The suspect."

Nina made her way towards the interrogation room briskly, the secretary's words echoing in her mind. Finding her way to the room, she opened the door to find a couple of officers accompanied by none other than the chief himself. She took a deep breath as he affixed his gaze on her. Something was clearly off about his expression: the chief appeared to be tired, in a flustered daze.

"Finally, there you are, detective..." there was something very different about the chief's voice this time. He often raised his voice and insulted those around him, but for once his voice was unnaturally soft. This did nothing to quell her worries. "You... need to talk to the suspect. We haven't been able to make any progress."

"I'm terribly sorry, sir. If the suspect isn't being compliant I can always... oh my God."

Nina's voice trailed off as complete shock overtook her. She'd seen many oddities in this city before. It was full of all kinds of colorful characters from many different backgrounds, but nothing could have prepared her for the figure that sat on the other side of the one-way mirror. She was dressed in all pink from head to toe, including her short, fluffy hair. She was dolled up in a strange outfit, a small, frilly dress and girly thigh-high socks, and to complete the ensemble she had a circlet firmly pressed against her forehead. Yet, this wasn't at all what was striking about her appearance. It wasn't immediately obvious, but the light of the interrogation room made something clear:

The girl was made entirely of rubber.

Not only her clothes, but her exposed "skin" had an artificial shine to it, and it certainly wasn't the work of any oil. Even in the dim light she could see the light shining off of it, bouncing off of her curves and frilly clothing, which was also completely latex. Her skin was completely smooth, creases only appearing in the clothing itself, without a single seam or zipper to be seen in either. To add to the unease, the girl had started to look towards the mirror, giving the detective a knowing smile, as if she could see her through the one-sided mirror. She could feel her skin crawl as a tingle ran up her spine. She looked over at the chief and the other officers.

"What... what is she? Did you get anything out of her yet?" Nina asked, the color having drained from her face as she made herself look away from the girl's gaze. The officers just shook their heads, their eyes glassy, dazed. She didn't blame them after seeing this girl. The chief was uncharacteristically silent, slowly pacing back and forth. It took him a moment to register Nina's question.

"You need to talk to her," was all he said, moving his hand to rub his temple with confusion. She sighed and looked back at the girl. Was this what was happening to all of the missing people? Or was she one of the ones behind the disappearances? There was only one way to find out. Slowly, tentatively, she pulled open the door and walked in. She had a feeling the girl's eyes had never left her. Closing the door behind her, she slowly walked towards her, forcing herself to return the girl's gaze. Her eyes almost seemed painted on, despite their depth, though she clearly still had the ability to make expressions, notably one filled with curiosity as the detective sat down. It was hard to determine if it was creepier how doll-like she was, or how much of her humanity she seemed to retain in her appearance. She took a deep breath. Now wasn't the time to worry, or to hesitate. This girl could be the key to everything.

"I'm going to get straight to the point. What is your name?" Nina's tone was firm, but not completely unkind, her tone showing that she had successfully dispelled her fear.

"I'm Chastity!" The girl's voice was overwhelmingly cheerful and bubbly. "And you're Nina, right?"

She paused for just a moment before answering. "Yes, that's my name. Is Chastity your full name?"

"Umm... yep! As far as I know!" She just gave Nina another smile. The detective thought carefully about what to say next. She hadn't been given a file on this girl, and she figured even if she asked for a search nothing would come up.

"Has that always been your name?" she asked. "Do you go by any other names?"

"What does _that_ mean?" Chastity asked with a giggle. "Chastity has always been Chastity!"

Nina watched her face carefully as she spoke. Even with her unique features, she could sense that Chastity was telling the truth. Or, at least, wholeheartedly believed it. She thought carefully about her next question as Chastity looked her over, the living doll tilting her head and swaying slowly from side to side.

"Do you live in this city?" Nina asked, peering at her closely, trying not to become too distracted by the gentle back and forth of the other girl.

"I think so!" came the bubbly response. "This is the first time I've been outside, really!"

That response sent thoughts whirling through Nina's head. Just how far back did these disappearances go? "I see. So you don't know where you were staying? Do you know how long you were kept indoors?"

"I guess forever!" she replied. "I never had a reason to go outside before! My Goddess makes sure I have everything I need!"

That certainly raised an eyebrow as Nina watched her. The constant swaying of the girl was becoming a bit disorienting, the gentle squeaks of her body rubbing against itself rhythmic and distracting.

"Your Goddess?"

"Uh huh! She's so amazing, I never have to worry or think about anything when I'm around her!" Chastity's eyes lit up as she spoke. Clearly this was someone close to her. Was she referring to the mastermind of this whole thing?

"Are you the only one who your... Goddess takes care of?"

"Not really! I have two other partners she helps take care of, too!" The woman was positively radiant, but the pace of her movements held firm.

"Are there others like you?" Nina asked, leaning closer.

"Uh huh. Lots and lots!" Chastity seemed thoughtful, looking up at the ceiling. "There's Dot, Ruby, Rowan, Trace, Michelle... It's hard for me to remember all of them, there's, like, a hundred!"

Nina nodded slowly, glancing over at the mirror. Hopefully, someone was noting the names and cross-referencing them with the missing persons to look for matches.

"And these people, they're all..."

"Yup! They're just like me!" Chastity's excited smile turned into a wild grin. "Just a bunch of good, happy rubber dolls!"

Nina could feel herself growing dizzy at that proud declaration. Over a hundred people... all made to be like this girl? There had to be some trick to this... surely it was impossible to do something like this to so many people... She shook her head. She needed to focus on milking all the information she could from this girl. She couldn't afford to let herself spiral now.

"So... your Goddess. Is she the leader?"

"Leader? Um... kinda?" She let that last word trail off for a while as she thought, swaying back and forth in her chair. "She helps the other two lead, I think."

"Other two?" questioned a pale-faced Nina.

"Goddesses, of course!" Chastity gave her another disarming grin. "They're soooo lovely, even if I only have one true Goddess myself!"

This case was becoming stranger by the minute, but Nina at least felt she was finally making progress. At the very least, three masterminds made a bit more sense than just one.

"So these three... where do they find new... dolls?" She nearly tripped over that last word. There was something unsettling about having to use the word in that way. The question made her heart race.

"Silly!" Giggled Chastity. "They don't find dolls! Good dolls find them! They simply help dolls who want to become perfect like them!"

Nina felt a strange pang in her chest as something unknowingly clicked in her mind. The way she spoke of these desirable Goddesses and what they were capable of felt familiar somehow. She started to wonder if she was still dreaming. That was her hope, anyway. This was all too strange for her to be stuck in reality. Dream or not, there was only one way forward.

"How can I find these Goddesses?" Nina asked. Chastity lit up like a bright star.

"Ohh! Is that why you're asking me lots of stuff?" she said with a grin. "You want to be a doll too, right?"

Back and forth the girl swayed.

"Y-yeah, that's right." Nina was playing along. "I... want to be a doll."

Chastity, still swaying, started to lean forward. Nina could smell a bit of her rubbery aroma, though there seemed to be a more soothing scent laced within her aura as well. "You want to be just... like... me... don't you, Nina?" There was something more serious about her tone, now. She sounded more commanding as Nina leaned in to meet her, ready to share secrets.

"I... yes... what do I have to do?" Nina's voice had become a soft, gentle whisper. Chastity, the rubbery magical girl, brought her lips to the detective's ear. Everything was swaying except for her. Chastity was completely still as she spoke.

"Close your eyes... and count to three. I'll tell you exactly how to meet them, my little sister."

Nina did as she was instructed, closing her eyes before moving her lips to count:

"One…  
Two…  
Three!"

Nina suddenly felt everything fall away. Eyes opened or eyes closed, everything was dark for a moment, before swirls of light started to come into view. She became aware of noise around her—garbled, distorted noise. She felt herself floating as the noise and light became overwhelming, overtaking her senses, until it stopped just as suddenly as it started.

She opened her eyes.

Stood before her was the door of the nightclub. The Showroom. She could feel the sunlight on her back. Was this where she was supposed to be? Surely the club was closed at this time of day. She pulled on the door.

It opened, letting her inside.

The interior of The Showroom was significantly different this time. It had changed overnight, made even more obvious by the lack of a crowd. The tables were missing from the show floor, clearly designed now to accommodate as much seating as possible with rows of auditorium chairs and couches positioned to directly face the stage. The signage around the building was different as well, advertising hypnosis shows and stage performances that hadn't been shown the night before. Stage hypnosis, a human puppet show, and an event called "Slutbot Fever" were among the advertisements. She walked towards one, finding curiously that these had been past events, yet the posters were displayed proudly, framed to show off images of women under hypnosis, people on strings, and blank-faced poledancers.

This caused her to note one of the few similarities. There were still additional stages with poles in the center of each. The room may have changed in appearance, but its function was the same. She started to walk towards the stage, when she suddenly heard a voice echo throughout the room.

"Ah! So you've finally arrived!" A deep, yet playful and feminine voice called out to her. Nina felt her body tense. She opened her mouth, but her voice caught in her throat. _This is no time to be afraid. This is the end of the road, Nina! Confront the mastermind!_

"That's right! I'm here to speak to the Goddesses! I know you're here, so show yourself!"

She suddenly saw a shadow above the stage. Looking up, she saw the figure of a woman in the dim light of the room. The figure dropped down from the ceiling, landing in the middle of the stage firmly on a set of heels, her landing unnaturally light. She snapped her fingers, and lighting illuminated the stage, making the woman clear. She was clad in a blue catsuit, covering her from her neck down, all the way to her hands, and seamlessly connected to a set of blue heels. The light reflected on her body and her face, and even with the catsuit it was quite obvious to Nina that she was exactly like Chastity in her body's composition.

"You're quite the detective, aren't you, hun?" The woman gave her a bright grin from the stage. "You're absolutely right! I'm The Goddess of Heart! I trust that my darling Chastity told you all about me?"

"That's right." Nina started to slowly advance towards the stage. She suddenly realized just how unprepared she was for this encounter. No weapon, no handcuffs, she had nothing but her wits and the clothes on her back. She took a deep breath.

 _I've just got to keep her talking._ She thought. _Surely the station is sending a squad this way to apprehend the suspects, right?_

"That's it! Come sit with me, I just want to talk!" The woman was rather loud-spoken and energetic. Her voice echoed slightly against the walls of the otherwise silent club. Perhaps she was used to the stage herself. As Nina walked forward, the woman clapped her hands twice, and a panel in the floor opened up, producing a simple couch from under the stage. The woman took a seat on it, smiling innocently as she patted the other cushion invitingly. Nina stepped up the stairs positioned at the front of the stage and climbed onto it, standing in front of the other woman. The woman sat up straight, looking Nina in the eyes.

"I'll stand, thank you," she said. She had been unprepared to see Chastity at the precinct, but now, in the face of danger, she felt all of her confidence rushing back. She'd drawn out one of the women responsible for everything and confirmed her hideout. All that was left was for the station to catch up with her.

The Goddess, meanwhile, shrugged. "Suit yourself!" She stretched across the couch with a relaxed sigh. From where she stood, Nina could see every curve of her rubber body. The catsuit almost seemed redundant over a rubber body, but she supposed that wasn't exactly an important detail.

Nina must have been staring for more than a moment as the woman spoke up once more. "So I'm sure you have plenty of questions for me to answer, don't you, darling? I assure you I'm more than willing to comply."

Nina nodded. "I'm happy to hear you say that... out with it, then. What's your motive behind all of this? Kidnapping innocent citizens and toying with their minds? Making them... like you?"

The Goddess of Heart just smiled coyly. "My darling little Chastity already told you, sweetheart. People, such as yourself, come and find us themselves!" she said as she straightened up in the chair a bit. "People struggling with the drag of daily life, the boring monotony of getting up every single morning just to slave away for some uncaring business or lifeless career. It's tragic, really!" The Goddess gave her a misty-eyed expression for a moment before continuing. "It's the kind of life that I lived, myself. I had no aim in life, no goals, no path for myself...but now..." she slid her hands over her curves, around her perky, ample breasts and all the way to her firm, toned thighs. "Like this... I can be a Goddess..."

Nina caught her gaze following The Goddess's hands, before she looked back towards her shining face. "When you say... like this... then you can really turn people into dolls?"

"Of course we can!" She grinned and stood up from the couch, slowly walking towards Nina, her hips swaying. "Though, to tell you the truth, my dear... I'm no different than you. As you can probably tell, I'm just a self-proclaimed Goddess... yet I call myself this for a reason." She walked behind Nina, who turned her head to face her, not taking her eyes off the glistening woman for a second. "We took our fate into our own hands, the other Goddesses and I... we didn't like the cards we'd each been dealt. We wanted to do more, wanted to embrace our most perfect selves. When we realized we could do that..." She put a hand on Nina's cheek, looking deeply into her eyes. "We decided we wanted to spread this perfection to others."

Nina brushed the cool, rubbery hand away, though reluctantly. "Why go this far, though? Forcing yourself into hiding in order to attain a body like this seems extreme to me," said Nina, keeping her eyes locked, focused.

"Perhaps! It's so, so worth it though, my dear." She broke their shared gaze to look up at the ceiling wistfully. "If you lived like we do, you wouldn't want to leave, either. You can be anything you desire here! A dancer, a singer, a model... a slave... a toy... a mindless plaything." The words dripped off of her tongue like venom as she spoke. "Even a nobody like me was able to become a Goddess!" She twirled on the spot with a delighted flourish. She was clearly made for the stage.

"So you do use mind control!" exclaimed the detective, her mind honing in on one of the Goddess's comments. "That's how you convince these people to join this... cult of yours!"

The Goddess of Heart waggled a finger at her. "Tsk, tsk, detective. I assure you, consent is of the upmost importance to us! Besides, I'm only a Goddess in name; only my darling Chastity is permitted to worship me. There are similar arrangements for the other Goddesses. We aren't a cult," she expressed, as she chuckled softly. "I only put under those who wish to do so. Same goes for the other Goddesses. Though, I suppose you'll just have to trust me..." Her voice trailed off, growing soft. "Surely, at least some part of this sounds appealing to you, doesn't it?"

Nina bit on her lip, as if discouraging herself from answering impulsively, still keeping her eyes on the other woman. She went to open her mouth, when suddenly she heard another voice call out from the back of the stage, towards where a large, dark curtain was drawn closed.

"Are you having trouble showing our guest the light, my dear?" Another woman stepped out from behind the large curtain, a calm, yet somewhat smug smile on her face. Long, shiny robes clung to her body, their apparent weight keeping them from flowing like normal cloth would. The long, flowing creases of the clean robes reflected purple light off of them; she was almost disorienting to look at as she swayed back and forth, but alluring all at once. The newcomer grinned and bowed to her partner in greeting.

"Trouble? You wound me, dear! We were simply getting acquainted, that's all!" Heart returned the vibrant smile with her own before returning her gaze to the bewildered Nina. "Standing before you is our very own spiritual master of hypnosis, but you can call her the Goddess of Soul, at least for now!" She giggled softly to herself.

Nina looked between the two women, trying to piece together what the pattern behind their names might be, and what the third might be called, though perhaps this wasn't important. Instead, she thought to utter a challenge. "Did you really need two of you to try and get into my head? You truly flatter me," said Nina, dripping malice into her voice.

"Perhaps," said the Goddess of Heart while her companion stood away, her hands folded together. "Perhaps we're threatened by just how close you've gotten to finding us. You're an impressive detective after all... or perhaps," the tall woman circled around her once more, leaning over her, yet avoiding touch.

"Perhaps we're giving you exactly what you want. Isn't that right, _Nina?_ "

She hesitated for a moment before trying to reply. "What do you mean by... wait, how do you know my name?" Her fists clenched in realization, her breath catching in her throat for a few seconds. She hadn't mentioned her name once during their encounter, and she had no form of identification on her person.

"The truth is, my dear," Heart smiled coyly. "We've already met once before. Just yesterday, in fact!"

"We..." She thought back to the day before closely. It was all a blur except for a single image. She remembered the figures at the end of the hallway, in the blinding light behind the door. "I don't..."

"Of course you don't remember. After all, I couldn't just send you back to the station knowing exactly where we were..." Heart chuckled as her heels clicked against the stage, and she walked over to her partner, wrapping her arms around the other woman, caressing her. "I need to keep my family safe... though we had the most enlightening conversation, I must say!"

The more she thought about this situation, the less things seemed to make sense. They were clearly several steps ahead of her. Most confusing of all, she had no idea what their goal was.

Meanwhile, Heart toyed with the other Goddess, teasing her, eliciting soft, sensual coos from between Soul's lips. "You told me so much, Nina. Your mistreatment from your bosses, your grueling hours, you put in so much hard work... yet you still feel hollow... empty." She paused for a moment, looking over the woman in her arms, taking her hand and holding it up in the air limply. "Just like a puppet."

Nina squirmed where she stood, feeling herself growing weak. She couldn't help but admit to herself that Heart was right. She'd worked as a detective for years and seen nothing but a small raise from it. She lived comfortably, but saw no fulfillment in her lifestyle.

"We can give you purpose," The Goddess of Soul spoke up once more, her voice a breathy, but clearly audible sigh. "Everyone in our family can carve out their own role. They can change themselves to be however they desire. This is the freedom we can give you," she cooed softly, as Heart clearly gave her a teasing grope. "You'd love to become a doll."

"S-stop! Just shut up!" Nina's distress finally reached its peak as she began to break down. "Y-you're lying! This is all a trick! Just like with everyone else! G-get out of my head!" She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes, her mind feeling as if it would be torn in two.

The two women silenced themselves, Heart pulling away from Soul. She walked towards Nina, who stumbled backwards, nearly tripping towards the edge of the stage.

"G-get away! D-don't touch me you... you monster!" She continued backwards, step by step, approaching the edge, until she slipped, starting to fall off of the stage. Heart grabbed her hand, the cool rubbery surface gripping her firmly, pulling her back onto the stage and into a firm embrace. Her body was cool compared to Nina's, but it still exuded a certain natural warmth.

"I'm not lying to you," the Goddess of Heart whispered. "You saw it for yourself. Now _remember_."

Her voice shot through her mind like a bolt of electricity as memories started to play out in her mind. Images of several rooms, all filled with living rubber dolls. Almost all of them had beautiful dresses or other ornate outfits, some modest, most rather revealing. She recalled walking through hallways, seeing lounges filled with them, a cafeteria, bedrooms, even a gaming room. She'd seen several provocative scenes, plenty of flirtatious behavior, but many dolls were simply relaxing and enjoying themselves. Reading, gaming, working on crafts and projects. It truly seemed like a bizarre utopia for everyone. She suddenly returned to the stage, the Goddess now having pulled back, looking deep into her eyes.

"I... saw it. Where you live."

"That's right," said Heart, still holding her shoulders gently. "We gave you a tour. We always do, for those who find us, or those who seem lost. That life is our promise to you, Nina." She smiled softly, moving a hand to wipe away Nina's tears with her thumb. "We welcome all who wish for this life into our family. Sure, it's not a perfect life, but it's a way for those who are alone... who lack purpose... to be given a second chance. A new life under our protection where you can be anything you want to be," she said, her eyes taking on a more serious gaze. "If you desire, we can even remove all of your worries... and replace them with pleasure."

The Goddess of Soul had moved closer, and was nodding along to Heart's words. Nina looked between them, her heart starting to long for what they'd promised her. Had she been asked already? Had she said no? Or was she simply given more time to think? What had she to lose if she said yes?

"I can tell it might take you a moment to consider our offer," said Heart, taking Nina's hand and leading her back to the couch. "Why don't we let you think on it while we wait for our other partner, okay?" Her voice was gentle and consoling. Nina didn't feel like she was being rushed or pulled along, her body even relaxing itself as she was seated upon the couch while the other women stood aside. She thought to herself silently, until the sound of heels against the wooden stage could be heard. She stayed still, patiently waiting, as the steps came from behind the couch. She heard her voice before she saw her, a warm, sensual, seductive sound that caressed her ears quite gently.

"Well hello there, my dears!" the Third Goddess greeted her partners affectionately as she came into view. Dark hair billowed over her shoulders, clad elegantly in a beautiful, tight rubber dress. Nina realized after a short time that there was something different about the woman. Or rather, that there was something particularly _normal_ about her.

"You... You're not like them! You're not a doll!" she cried, as the woman glanced over at her.

"That I'm not, dear," she replied with a small smile. She carried a certain maturity about her, as well as an overwhelming confidence. "Someone has to be able to act as the face of our little organization, after all!"

Nina nodded, her surprise waning a bit. She supposed that did make sense.

"I should introduce myself, dear. Some call me Crystal, but you can call me The Goddess of Mind. I own this little club here, as well as perform! My two partners do a lot of the work behind the scenes, but clearly I'm the real star here!" She giggled to herself while Soul giggled along, Heart shaking her head with a smirk.

"We all know you're wonderful, dear, no need to show us up this early! We all work hard, you know!" said The Goddess of Heart, though with a chuckle that was hidden within her words.

"That you do! You're both quite wonderful!" she replied with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Goddess!" said The Goddess of Soul.

"You too, dear," smiled The Goddess of Heart.

"So!" began the third Goddess. "My dear Nina... surely you understand the appeal of our little offer, yes? It'd be so wonderful to simply give in, wouldn't it? Have you made your decision?"

Nina took a deep breath. Questions and various thoughts had been rushing through her head the entire time. She'd barely even registered the three Goddess' interaction together, she'd been so deep in thought. She looked up at her slowly.

"What do I need to give you in return?"

The Three Goddesses smiled at her, and Mind responded. "Only a look into your mind, my dear, with a little bit of tinkering involved. I want your full consent, so I'll tell you exactly what that means." She shifted her stance a bit, looking at Nina with a serious expression. "We want to know your truest desires. We want to show you your own truths buried deep within yourself. Only then will you be able to make the decision on whether or not you become a doll." She began to smile again as she finished her statement. "Just give into us... show us and yourself your wildest dreams right here on stage... and afterwards, it'll be up to you to decide what path you'll take." She held out her hand, inviting Nina to take it.

"Do you accept?"

Nina stared at her hand for a long time. Her wildest dreams… what was it that she wanted? Could these three truly show her desires she was unaware of?

"If I say no?"

"We make you forget that any of this ever happened. Everything that's happened thus far was by our design, and what will happen will continue to be." Her confidence was unwavering. Nina could only imagine what that meant, though she was starting to realize that Chastity appearing at the station wasn't an accident. If those were her only two choices...

Nina gripped the hand of the Goddess of Mind.

"I accept."

The three smiled at her. The Goddess of Heart gave her a warm, beaming smile; The Goddess of Soul practically leaped off the ground with excitement, and The Goddess of Mind calmly retracted her hand and nodded.

"Then it's time to start the show, my dears!" The Three Goddesses smiled at Nina, each with a different form of enthusiasm. Calm warmth; deviousness; excitement—they were all at the end of this long road. Nina didn't even get a chance to react before—

**_Snap!_ **

With just a unified snap of their fingers, the room went completely dark for Nina. Her mind was immediately claimed by the haze, and she started to sway on her feet. Backwards she fell, tumbling downward, but the stage never came to meet her. She was falling, deeper and deeper, the fog surrounding her, caressing her, and overtaking her mind. She heard a voice pierce through the fog.

"It's time to sink, Nina."

The voice was a blend of three, disorienting her further as she fell. Yet, as she plummeted endlessly, she felt completely calm, the fog turning fear into soothing bliss. She started to lose sense of where she was and what was happening, letting the abyss claim her mind.

Then, suddenly, she was shocked back into clarity as her body was suddenly engulfed in water. She rose back up in an instant, only to be pulled back down, sinking beneath the waves. The water was warm and soothing, like a gentle bath. She didn't fear the bottom. She simply felt herself falling deeper. Her clothes seemed to slip off of her body, being pulled away while she continued to drop... deeper. Deeper beneath the water. The sensation felt familiar somehow, like the baths she would often take after work. She loved the water.

"Sink." It was a single voice this time, the voice of The Goddess of Soul.

"Let yourself fall deeper. Become weak for me. Helpless."

The light above her started to change, blue water becoming illuminated by a purple glow. It was captivating, enthralling. She stared up into the light, her mouth agape, yet breathing normally despite the water. She sank further, deeper, feeling herself becoming surrounded in purple glow. She'd been allowed to rise only to fall back down twice as fast, embracing the comfort of the glowing water that caressed her.

The color began to swirl, her vision completely overtaken by enchanting light, the water began to shift around her, her naked body standing upright suddenly, but weak. Limp.

The Goddess of Mind's voice rang out.

"You're doing so well for us, now.  
So deeply hypnotized.  
You have no control.  
No resistance.  
It's so much easier to obey, isn't it?  
So natural to listen to my words  
And let your own thoughts slip away.  
Because you obey, because you listen  
You feel so wonderful for me..."

A pair of lips brushed against Nina's ear. Teasing it gently. Arms curled around her body, hands coming to rest firmly against her bare chest. The soft fingers began sensually curling around her sensitive flesh, a moan effortlessly slipping out of Nina's mouth. Her legs quivered from the pleasure, but she could not move.

"Tell me something you want me to hear," cooed the lips as they tickled Nina's ear.

"I am hypnotized," came the shuddering breath.

"So good for me now," came the velvet tones of the Goddess. She continued to play with her quarry for a few more moments, kneading Nina's supple breasts, her thumb and forefingers grasping Nina's hard nipples. Both women sighed and moaned with utter delight, until the Goddess pulled away slowly, leaving Nina feeling vulnerable and aching for more. Her mind was completely encased in a deep haze, the women's words circling through her mind.

_Sink._   
_Be helpless._   
_Weak._

The woman's lips were brought to Nina's ear once more as she cooed.

"Tell me exactly what you want, Nina..." she murmured softly. Even with her voice quiet, its commanding tone was undeniable. "Explain your deepest fantasies to me..."

Suddenly, the curtain lifted ever so slightly on her mind. Thoughts from the deepest parts of her subconscious were pulled forward. Sexual fantasies that had played out in her mind hundreds of times but never acted upon. She'd never had the time to do anything more than watch others play them out, while she'd indulged herself in her own home. She wanted to be on a stage. To be displayed for others, to have the attention of hundreds as she performed for them.

_Hypnotized._   
_No control._   
_Obey._

Her mouth seemed to move on its own, words tumbling out for only the Goddess to hear. Her restraint had vanished completely, and secrets that had been held close to her heart and deep in her mind for years slipped out no harder than a simple greeting. The Goddess rewarded her obedience, providing her with the gentle touch of her fingers against her aching nethers. Nina moaned in complete, mindless ecstasy.

"Such a good girl..." The Goddess of Mind cooed. As she played ever so gently with Nina, a second pair of lips grazed her other ear, toying with it softly.

"Listen closely, our dear acolyte," came the voice of The Goddess of Soul. "Tonight, we're going to make you feel better than you could ever imagine... every moment under our spell will add to your pleasure, until you finally have a climax unlike anything you've felt in your life..." Her painted fingers gently slipped down to tease Nina's soft thighs. "When you wake, you will remember our time together in its entirety. You will see two doors. The door in front of you will grant you eternal pleasure and servitude at our side... as our doll." She paused for a moment, letting her words sink into Nina's mind. "If you exit the door behind you when you wake... then you will find yourself in your bed, with no recollection of us or anything the last couple of days... you'll return to your normal life, perfectly as it was, and you'll never hear from us again... do you understand?"

"Yes... I understand," Nina's voice was breathy and soft, but certain.

"Good girl!" The Goddesses moved away from her, leaving her aching and needy. In a small moment of clarity, she felt herself able to move her hands, one hand firmly gripping her chest, while the other slid directly between her legs, making her gasp with the relief of another wave of pleasure. The moment was brief, however, as she felt her arms pulled away by the firm touch of the first Goddess.

"Now now, cutie!" The woman was clearly charmed by Nina's enthusiasm. "Not so fast! It'll feel so much easier if you just give in. Now..." the woman leaned in as her hands moved across Nina's arm, still in her grasp, trailing towards her fingers. "You're ready to become our puppet... I simply need to attach the strings. Each pinch of your fingers will give more of your will to us... each string we attach will add to your pleasure. You feel good because you obey, isn't that right?"

"Yes, Goddess," Nina replied dreamily.

The Goddess of Heart began to take each of Nina's fingers one by one, pinching the back of each one. With each pinch, Nina felt a string, and with each string she felt her arm grow heavier. With the fifth pinch, she felt her arm go completely limp, and yet it stayed suspended exactly where it was. The fog was slowly returning as the Goddess quietly went about her work. She kneeled down, doing the exact same to each of Nina's feet. Each limb she touched made Nina give up more and more control, the fog growing heavy once more as even her erotic thoughts slowed to a crawl. Heart made her way to her other hand, pinching each finger just as she did the first. When the last finger was pinched, the arm stayed put, limply floating as though she were already a wooden doll.

Then, the Goddess walked in front of her, pleased with her handiwork. She leaned in as the other Goddesses came into frame, admiring their prize.

"There's just one more string I need to place... and it goes directly on that soft, hazy, empty little mind of yours!" The Goddess leaned in, bringing a finger to Nina's forehead, and then—

_Tap!_

In an instant, it was blank. The puppet's lips curved into a small smile as its eyes went blank. There wasn't an ounce of thought or emotion in its expression, and inwardly, all that existed was pleasure. The pleasure of obedience. The pleasure of mindlessness. All of its worries had vanished, replaced entirely with fantasy. All that was left were these feelings and the warped information its senses provided.

The Three Goddesses turned away from her, the three of them bowing towards the seats below. The Goddess of Heart stood first, raising her arms as her voice took on a booming tone.

"How've y'all been enjoying our show so far, my dears?"

The fog on the puppet's vision began to lift as the purple light around it started to illuminate more of The Showroom. The seats, previously empty, were now completely full of dolls, the very same it so vaguely remembered seeing the day before, all cheering and clapping. The applause gave it overwhelming pleasure, yet it remained completely still, unable to move on its own. In the very front row, it saw the familiar silhouette of a certain pink doll, her face giving it a radiant smile as she cheered.

"It's time for the grand finale, my dears!" The Goddess of Heart grinned at her two companions as she stepped aside to bring their naked puppet into full view for the audience. "Nina, my dear, would you be so kind as to dance for our audience?"

The puppet's expression stayed blank, feeling its head being tugged into a gentle nod in response. The crowd cheered it on as the once-great detective began to move limply across the stage. It felt each set of invisible strings start to pull on it, the tugging sensation sending waves of pleasure through its body as the darling Nina started to dance. The puppet’s body moved in ways it never had before as it proudly paraded itself across the stage, leaping and pirouetting across the wooden stage. There was no modesty in its movements, and the exposure only added to the excitement, the crowd cheering for the performance. Each movement began to drive its arousal impossibly high, becoming more aroused, more excited than ever before. Yet, despite this, the mask never came off, the facade sustained, all in service to the audience as its body gave itself to them, to the dolls that so ravenously watched from below. All eyes were on the delightful performance as the rubber patrons chattered to one another all the meanwhile.

"She's so enchanting!"  
"I wish I was on the stage with her! No! I want to be her!"  
"Fuck this is making me so horny!"  
"Gosh, gosh, gosh! Goddess is so amazing!"

The show continued for a short while as the crowd watched in amazement. Soon enough, however, a loud snap! echoed throughout the building, and the puppet stopped abruptly, almost appearing to swing in the air a bit. With a curled finger from Heart, Nina was guided towards the middle of the stage once more, facing the crowd.

"You've been so wonderful for us, Nina! Tell us, dear, are you still comfortable? Do you feel good?"

"Yes...Goddess," Nina slowly replied, her voice a desperate moan. "I feel...amazing."

"Perfect, my dear! Now it's time for your final reward!" Nina crumpled to the floor, hands promptly supporting itself on the floor, legs spreading apart wide for the crowd, head leaning back, each movement guided by the strings. Even under complete control, Nina's body twitched with unfathomable need, ready to burst at any moment. The Goddesses stood behind her, with Mind in the middle, Heart to the left, and Soul to the right.

"Ready?" The Three Goddesses spoke together.

Nina whimpered affirmatively, her body remaining obediently still, its only movements the involuntary quivers of need.

"All right then, dear," the Goddesses chorused. "Count for us, and receive your reward!"

Just as obediently as with her dance, Nina opened her mouth, and counted:

"One...  
Two...  
Three!"

Upon reaching her count, Nina felt all of the built-up pleasure surge through her body at once. Nails clawed against the floor, toes curled, and back arched as Nina had the most intense orgasm of her life, all of the arousal becoming focused on one point with an explosion of ecstasy. It was almost too much to bear, as though the puppet's body might suddenly split in half, leaving Nina torn apart and broken on the stage. Every single muscle in the detective's body tensed uncontrollably, hips bucking so wildly into the air over and over, and all the while moaning with such volume and intensity, carrying the mindless cries of orgasm across the entire building for every soul to hear. Then, all at once...

It was over.

Nina lay collapsed on the stage. There wasn't an ounce of energy left in the broken puppet, just barely still conscious. The Goddess of Heart leaned over Nina with a small smirk.

"I hope you had fun, my dear! Now...

It's time to wake up!

**_Snap!_ **

Nina found herself at the end of the hallway.

She stood still in front of the blue doors she'd rushed towards just the day prior. She'd made it to the end. She recalled the words that had been uttered to her by The Goddess of Soul. She'd remembered everything. Her loins still ached from her unforgettable orgasm, now covered once more by the clothes she'd arrived in.

She looked backwards to see the door to the entrance. She remembered where each door led, yet she struggled to decide which door led to freedom.

She thought long and hard, closing her eyes and looking forward. Just like with any investigation, not a single detail was left unchecked.

Nina opened her eyes again.

She walked forward, and opened the door towards freedom, greeted by that familiar, blinding light she'd seen before.

"Welcome home, Nina!"


End file.
